My Immortal
by Coconut1214
Summary: A songfic. Lex remembers Chloe at her funeral. After the events of the Covenant


Disclaimer: I do not own any Smallville Characters. The song belongs to Evanescence.  
  
Summery: Lex thinks about Chloe at her funeral.   
  
****

**My Immortal  
**  
__

_I'm so tired of being here.  
  
__Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
  
And if you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave.  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
  
and it won't leave me alone._

It was a clear sunny day in Metropolis; Lex Luthor was staring up at the sky, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
He was at the funeral of Gabe and Chloe Sullivan.  
  
He remembered that day so well, the last time he would ever see Chloe. They were at the courthouse saying goodbye, he let her go without doing what he wanted too, he wanted to run to her grab her and kiss her passionately. The longing he held onto every time he was in her presence. _I love you is what he wanted to say_ That night he was drowning his failure in whiskey, the next thing he knew he was on the floor trying to claw at his throat.  
  
When he woke up he was in the hospital, one of his maids found him and brought him in. The poison was out of his system but they wanted to keep overnight to be sure, that's when he turned on the news.

* * *

"An explosion rocked the town of Smallville today, were live here at the scene" said a reporter. The scene was filled with fire trucks still trying to put out the blowing flames that had jumped to the nearby trees. There was nothing left of the house, black ashes littered the ground. Flashing lights were everywhere. Crowds of people were watching the spectacle. The reporter came back. "There were two victims in this terrible tragedy 36 year old Gabe Sullivan and his daughter 17 year old Chloe Sullivan..."

* * *

He drowned out the rest of the story as soon as he heard her name. He screamed out her name and then fell to floor he couldn't control the tears that came streaming down his face. The only time he almost cried was with her now they were for her.  
  
__

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase._

The priest was rambling on about how Chloe and Gabe were with God. He couldn't bring himself to listen. All he could see was her smiling face, looking up at him, trusting him to protect her.  
  
__

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me._

He stood there remembering everything he could about Chloe. He remembered Gabe always bragging about his daughter the reporter. He smiled remembering his first meeting with Chloe Sullivan. _I was intrigued the moment I first walked into her office at the torch. Looking a the Wall of Weird, reading her stories I knew she would stop at nothing to get her story. Gabe had every right to brag._ He felt his eyes starting to water  
  
Thinking back on every time Chloe would come into his house throwing around her sarcastic remarks, never afraid to speak her mind. _Verbal Judo._ He felt himself smiling at that. _She was the most beautiful and bravest person that I ever met. At 17 her intelligence went well beyond her years. When she smiled it would brighten up the whole room making it seem like nothing mattered. Always a city girl at heart, her dream to write for the Daily Planet. A dream that would never come to pass because of me_ He knew if he kept thinking like this he would start to cry. He didn't want to stop; he wanted to remember her forever.  
  
_Every newspaper that I read, will remind me of Chloe even though nobody will ever compare to her skill and her uncanny ability to find the truth. Every time something weird happens in Smallville I'll think of her. Her courage and her sprit will live on in me. I will avenge her death. My every heartbeat, My every memory will keep her alive, My Immortal._ The tears streamed down his face as he walked through the crowd and to his car.

__

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me._

"Lex" Clark called out following him.  
  
"What do you want Clark?" growled Lex keepin his back to him.

"How could you let her do this, you knew your father would want revenge" Clark asked angrily  
  
"I warned her about the risks Clark, she chose to go through it." Lex said weakly  
  
"You still should have stopped her," Clark yelled  
  
"Well for being a good friend of Chloe's. You don't know her at all, You of all people should know that once she is committed to something she doesn't back down." Lex said as he turned around, he stared right into Clark's blue eyes. There were no tears.  
  
"Chloe and I trusted each other which is more then we could say about you," Lex said glaring at Clark.

__

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_.

"She trusted you and she died for it"  
  
"You don't think that I would have given anything to have died in her place. I would give my life of her, if it would bring her back" Lex said, as he turned around and walked away.  
  
Clark just watched as Lex's car drove off.

__

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me._

The crowd piled into the Kent Farm after the funeral, all the people reminiscing about Chloe. Clark was standing there with Lana and Pete looking at all of the people they didn't know. They were surprised by how many people came for their funeral. Most of them from Metropolis.  
  
Martha Kent having been watching Lex as he stood there looking down at the urn that held Chloe's ashes. She knew he wouldn't be here because of what happened between him and Clark. But he just looked so broken. She was not even aware that they were that close.  
  
She left the mourners and got in the car. She pulled up to the Luthor mansion a butler let her in. She was walking through the halls and saw a door open with the light on. She walked over and peeked in. This was the room Clark said Lex was using to investigate him.  
  
__

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
  
But though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along._

But inside the room she saw newspapers clippings from the torch pinned all over one of the walls. Pictures of Chloe lined another. The computer screen showed a video of Chloe running through some kind of lab, the video played itself over and over again.  
  
Then she saw Lex standing in front of a picture of a smiling Chloe, he was gently touching her face on the screen. "I'm so sorry Chloe, I couldn't protect you," he sobbed.

He fell to his knees and Martha turned around and left. Hearing the sad music fill the air.

__

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me._


End file.
